bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Merciless Resistant Natalamé
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710216 |no = 7201 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 112 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Abandoned in the arid lands at a young age, Natalamé came to understand very quickly that there was no room for pity in this world. Her survival was the only thing that mattered. She never hesitated to kill and even before she understood it, she had developed a coldblooded nature and discretion that was unrivaled. With these capabilities, her life was no longer in danger. She thus took advantage of her freedom to travel through the arid lands... until Coal Cauldron took power. It then became impossible to travel without being attacked by his band. Natalamé joined the resistance formed by Blink, believing it would facilitate the task of killing Coal Cauldron for her. Even though she was part of the resistance, she generally carried out her missions alone. |summon = Pleased to meet you, Summoner. Know that your enemies won’t hear me coming. |fusion = My target is powerful: any help is welcome. |evolution = | hp_base = 6075 |atk_base = 2417 |def_base = 1818 |rec_base = 1782 | hp_lord = 7411 |atk_lord = 2949 |def_lord = 2218 |rec_lord = 2174 | hp_anima = 8303 |rec_anima = 1936 |atk_breaker = 3187 |def_breaker = 1980 |atk_guardian = 2711 |def_guardian = 2456 |rec_oracle = 2412 | hp_oracle = 6518 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Noiseless Fury |lsdescription = Boosts ATK, HP (40%) & boosts Spark damage (100%) & boosts ATT (40%) and BB ATK (200%) for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount (15) |lsnote = |bb = Expose Weakness |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts ATK, Spark damage (50%, self) for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Breathless Homicide |sbbdescription = 24 combo Fire attack on all foes, 12 combo Fire attack on single foe & boosts ATK for Fire and Light units (90%) for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate (20%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 500 |ubb = Silent Massacre |ubbdescription = 37 combo attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK, Spark damage (200%) and BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 37 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 37 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Fangs Proficiency |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts ATK (80%) when Sparks exceed certain amount (15) |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 750217 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}